Our Luck (OS)
by Myfictions
Summary: Trois ans après l'arrêt de la série 'The Vampire Diaries', Ian Somerhalder et Nina Dobrev sont toujours en couple, enfin.. A présent mariés, et attendent même un petit enfant.. ALL HUMANS/FAMILY/ROMANCE/HUMOR.


_**[OS]**_

_Trois ans après l'arrêt de la série 'The Vampire Diaries', Ian Somerhalder et Nina Dobrev sont toujours en couple, enfin.. A présent mariés, et attendent même un petit enfant.._

_**Ian Somerhalder.**_

**_Je suis rentré!**

**_Ça s'est bien passé?** demanda-t-elle.

**_Oui, c'était super. Sauf le fait de changer d'habits une bonne quinzaine de fois.. Les inconvénients des photoshoot, quoi. Et comment vont mes deux amours?**

**_Le bébé a l'air de bien se porter, je sens qu'il gigote! Et moi, toujours enrhumée.** dit-elle en caressant son ventre.

**_Tant mieux pour le bébé, et tant pis la maman!** dis-je en embrassant Nina et son ventre.

**_J'ai de plus en plus de contractions.. Tu crois qu'il va bientôt arriver?**

**_On est qu'à six mois.. Je n'en sais rien.** répondis-je. Je n'espère pas..

**_Outch!** cria-t-elle.

**_Ça va, Nina?!** m'inquiétais-je. **Je vais t'amener à l'hôpital!**

**_Non, non! Ca va mieux.. Je t'assure!** me dit-elle.

**_Bon.. Si tu as encore une contraction, je t'y emmène Nina.** la prévenais-je.

**_D'accord, d'accord. J'ai essayé de cuisiner, mais dès que j'ai coupé les carottes, j'ai eu des nausées alors je.. **

**_Pourquoi tu voulais cuisiner? Nina, ma puce, je t'ai dit que je m'occuperais de tout ça!** lui dis-je gentiment.

**_Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, et.. Si je commence à faire le ménage, tu m'aurais passé un bon savon!** me dit-elle.

**_Mais il y a la femme de ménage pour ça. Moins tu te fatigues, mieux c'est, ma belle. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrive quelque chose, ni à toi ni au p'tit bonhomme qu'il y a dans ton ventre.** dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

**_Ian?**

**_Oui? Tu as une contraction, c'est ça?** demandais-je, inquiet. **Tu as envie de vomir? Euh.. Vomis dans mes mains, c'est pas grave!** dis-je, sous l'effet de l'inquiétude.

**_Ian..** ria-t-elle. **Je voulais juste te dire que je commence à avoir faim! Mais, contente de savoir que tes mains puissent me servir de sac pour vomir!** ria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

**_C'est ça, fous toi de moi!** dis-je, faussement vexé.

**_Oh, mon amour, je ne me fous pas de toi! C'était marrant, c'est tout! **dit-elle en m'embrassant. **Tu sais que je t'aime? **

**_Je t'aime aussi. Je vais commencer à cuisiner, tu veux quoi?**

**_Hum...** réfléchissait-elle. **Un bon gros plat de spaghettis! ria Nina.**

**_A vos ordres, madame Dobrev-Somerhalder! Mais, je veux un dernier bisou!** lui dis-je en me penchant vers elle.

**_Pas de soucis pour ça, monsieur Somerhalder..** dit-elle en m'embrassant.

**_Nina? C'est prêt, vient t'assoir!** criais-je.

**_Ch'est trop bon! Ian, faudrait vraiment qu'un de ces jours tu m'apprennes à cuisiner.** dit-elle en aspirant littéralement les spaghettis.

**_Après la naissance de notre bonhomme. Je t'apprendrais tout ce que tu veux!** lui dis-je avec un sous-entendu.

**_Ne me tente pas!** dit-elle en m'embrassant.

**_Ok, ok! Tu as des idées pour le prénom?**

**_Tu dis quoi de.. Matthew? **

**_Pas mal..**

**_Tu n'aimes pas, alors c'est foutu. Et Evan?**

**_C'est bien! Moi j'ai pensé à Ethan.. Qu'en dis-tu?**

**_Bravo, Smolder-Halder, je ne sais plus lequel choisir, entre Ethan et Evan!**

**_On est pas mal barré là, tiens!** ironisais-je. **Si la grossesse ce passe bien, on a encore trois mois pour choisir.**

**_Ta raison! me sourit Nina.**

**_Bonne nuit ma princesse. **

**_Bonne nuit Ian, je t'aime.** me dit-elle en venant dans mes bras.

**_Je t'aime,** répondis-je en la serrant fort contre moi, **n'hésites pas me réveiller si quelque chose ne va pas.**

**_Oui, ne t'en fais pas! Tu me dis la même chose toutes les nuits depuis six mois!**

**_Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Allez, dors maintenant. Demain on a une échographie à faire.**

_Le lendemain matin._

**_Ian? Chéri, réveilles-toi! **

**_Mmmh..** grognais-je, puis je regardais ma femme.

**_Bonjour..!** chuchota-t-elle.

**_Bonjour.. Il est déjà neuf heures?!** murmurais-je, en somnolant.

**_Oui.. Allez vas te préparer, moi je suis déjà prête.**

**_Tu as manger?**

**_Oui, des céréales et un jus de fruit.**

**_Génial. Je vais m'habiller.**

**_Allez, on y va! Mets ta ceinture. **  
**_Oui, papa!** se moqua-t-elle.  
**_C'est parti.**  
**_Chéri, je peux te poser une question?**  
**_Bien sûr.** répondis-je.  
**_Je sais qu'on a jamais vraiment parler de ça, mais.. Tu veux combien d'enfants?** me demanda-t-elle avec ses magnifiques yeux.

**_Autant que tu en voudras!**

**_Sérieusement, Ian, tu en veux combien?**

**_Oh, je sais pas vraiment. Deux, trois. Et toi?**

**_Moi aussi. Mais, si jamais je tomberais enceinte accidentellement, tu voudras le garder?**

**_Évidemment!**

**_D'accord.**

**_Pourquoi toutes ces questions ma biche?**

**_Comme ça.** me sourit-elle.

**_On est arrivés!**

...

**_Et voilà votre petit bambin! Il a l'air de plutôt bien se porter.** nous rassura la radiologue-échographe.

**_Il est magnifique.** dit Nina avec une larme a l'œil.

**_Oui, très.** complétais-je. **Excusez-moi, mais c'est normal que Nina aie souvent des contractions?** demandais-je.

**_Il faut sûrement aller voir un gynécologue, je ne peux pas vous en dire davantage.. Nina**, s'adressa-t-elle à celle-ci, **vous bougez beaucoup? Enfin, vous faites toujours quelques choses, ou vous vous reposer?**

**_Et bien, madame, je veux faire des petites choses comme cuisiner ou faire le ménage, mais Ian ne veut pas.** dit-elle en essuyant le gel sur son ventre.

**_Votre mari a raison, ne vous fatiguez pas trop. Comme vous avez eu des troubles alimentaires au début de votre grossesse, mieux vaut ne pas prendre trop de risques en se fatiguant. Tenez, la photographie de votre fils. D'ailleurs, vous savez comment vous allez l'appeler?** nous demanda-t-elle.

**_On hésite encore entre Ethan et Evan.** répondit Nina.

**_C'est des beaux prénoms!** s'exclama la radiologue.** Et bien, je vous dit à bientôt! Et prenez soin devous Mme Somerhalder.**

**_D'accord, au revoir.** saluait-on.

**_Nina, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille voir un gynéco'?** lui demandais-je en montant dans la voiture.

**_Maintenant?** s'inquiéta-t-elle.

**_Non, on prends un rendez-vous pour un autre jour. Je sais que tu n'as jamais aimé les gynécologue, mais il le faut bien, pour le bébé.** dis-je en conduisant.

**_Bon, d'accord. **

**_Je t'aime.**

**_Moi aussi.**

**_Oui, bonjour, j'aimerais avoir un rendez-vous chez vous. Oui, je suis enceinte. Six mois. Exactement. Nina Dobrev-Somerhalder. Oui, oui ****_LA_**** Nina, de The Vampire Diaries. Rendez-vous ce jeudi, à.. onze heures.** Dit-elle au téléphone.

**_Rendez-vous le Jeudi, à onze heures..** répétais-je en notant sur un post-it que je collais ensuite sur le frigo.

**_Merci beaucoup, à jeudi.** dit-elle avant de raccrocher.** Jeudi à onze heures.** me dit Nina.

**_J'ai déjà noté. Voilà une chose de faite! **

**_Oui. On mange dehors ce midi?** me demanda-t-elle.

**_Pas de soucis, on y vas?** demandais-je en prenant les clés de la voiture.

**_Oui, je vais juste prendre mon sac.** me dit-elle.

**_C'était une mauvaise idée de sortir dehors..** dis-je.

**_On a l'habitude de ça, Ian.** dit-elle en montrant les paparazzis qui nous inondaient de flashs. **On va faire comme si de rien n'était.** continua-t-elle en finissant son plat.

**_C'était bon?** demandais-je à Nina.

**_Oui, très. On devrait venir ici plus souvent. En plus c'est à deux pas de chez nous! **

**_Oui, tu n'as pas tort. On y va? Ta mère devrait déjà être arrivée.**

**_Oui.** dit-elle en se levant.

**_Nina, Nina! Comment allez-vous?!** cria un paparazzi.

**_Très bien, merci.** répondit-elle.

**_Est-ce vrai que vous avez quelques petits problèmes?** cria un autre.

**_Non.** répondîmes en chœur.

**_Ian! Est-ce bien vous le père de ce bébé? **

**_C'est quoi cette question, mec?! Je te rappelle qu'on est mariés!** répondis-je.

**_Vous en êtes à combien de mois?** demanda une journaliste.

**_Six mois. **

**_Nina! Ian! Je peux avoir un autographe?! S'il vous plaît!** nous appela une jeune fille.

**_Bien sûr,** répondis-je,** tiens.**

**_Et une photo?** demanda-t-elle.

**_Voilà! Au revoir. Nina, montes dans la voiture.**

**_Où est-ce que vous allez à présent?!** nous demanda une paparazzi.

**_C'est finis les questions! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il y a une femme enceinte? Laissez-nous tranquilles!** dis-je le plus calmement possible.

**_Félicitations à vous deux!** nous dit un journaliste.

**_Merci.** dis-je en fermant la portière et en démarrant la voiture.

**_C'est bon, demain on fera la une des journaux!** me dit Nina.

**_Ouais. Ils vont te lâcher au moment de l'accouchement, j'espère! **

**_Ils ont intérêt!** rigola-t-elle.

_Le jeudi._

**_T'es prêtes Nina?** demandais-je en prenant ma veste.

**_Je dois juste mettre mes chaussures et prendre mon sac!** cria-t-elle.

**_J'ai pris ton sac. Allez, il est bientôt onze heures!**

**_Oui, oui!**

**_Rien d'anormal, ça arrive souvent aux femmes. Il faut juste que vous vous reposiez, et que vous ayez une très bonne alimentation!** dit la gynécologue à Nina.

**_Et le bébé se porte bien?** demandais-je.

**_Mmh, oui si on peut dire ça comme ça. C'est ce que je viens de dire, il faut que votre femme ne fasse pas trop d'exercices, sinon le bébé se retournera et sera prêt à sortir, et si par accident le col s'ouvre, Nina sera dans l'obligation d'accoucher. Même si ça ne fait que six mois qu'il est dans le ventre. **

**_Oh.. D'accord. Mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire!** s'exclama Nina.

**_Je sais, mais vous n'avez pas le choix. Donc, Nina, ne gigotez pas trop!** la prévient la gynécologue.

**_D'accord.**

**_C'est quand même pas rassurant ce qu'elle a dit ce matin, la gynéco'!**

**_Ouais.** répondis-je en cuisinant.

**_Attends je viens t'aider.**

**_Nina! Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont dit, la radiologue et la gynéco'?! Vas te rallonger!** criais-je gentiment.

**_Oh allez Ian! **

**_Pas question.**

**_D'accord...** dit-elle.

**_Tu me boudes?**

**_Non.** répondit-elle froidement.

**_Tu me boudes.**

**_Si tu le dit.**

**_Tu me boudes! Oh, ma puce. C'est pour ton bien que je dis ça!** dis-je en allant l'embrasser.

**_Je sais, et c'est ça qui m'énerve**! rit-elle.

**_Allez, je repars cuisiner. Je t'aime.** dis-je en partant dans la cuisine.

**_Moi encore plus!** répondit-elle.

**_Et moi eeencore plus!**

**_Et moi encore... Merde! Ian!** cria-t-elle.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?** criais-je en repartant dans le salon.

**_Je.. Je viens de perdre les eaux..**

**_Viens dans mes bras, on va à l'hôpital.** dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras pour la porter.

**_Je commence à avoir des contractions! Outch!** cria-t-elle en tirant mes cheveux.

**_Ça va aller, Nina! Voilà, je commence à conduire! Respires ma belle.**

**_Tu crois que je fais quoi là, Ian?!** s'énerva-t-elle?** Uhhhm, Pfffou, uhhm, pffou.. **

**_Penses à autre chose! Penses à .. La future chambre de notre bonhomme! **

**_Je peux pas! Ian, j'ai trop mal! Il va sortir!**

**_C'est bon, c'est bon, on est arrivés!** dis-je paniqué. **Viens.** dis-je en la portant.

**_Iaan!** cria-t-elle de douleur.

**_Poussez, madame! Encore, encore.. Poussez de toutes vos forces!** cria la sage-femme.

**_J'ai l'impression que mes tripes vont sortir! Aaah!** cria Nina.

**_Pousse encore un peu, mon ange!** lui dis-je en lui caressant son visage.

**_Ca y est, on voit la tête! Poussez encore un peu, madame.. Ca y est! Attendez.. Voilà, votre fils.** nous dit la sage-femme en nous le montrant de loin. **On doit le mettre en soins intensifs..** continua-t-elle en passant notre fils à une infirmière. **Vous pourrez le voir très bientôt.**

**_Notre bébé..** pleura Nina.

**_Ca va aller, ma puce.. Il va bien aller..** essayais-je de la rassurer, mais une larme s'échappa de mon oeil malgré moi.

_**Epilogue:**_

_**Externe.**_

_Cinq années sont passées depuis que le fils de Ian et Nina est né. Ils ont choisi de l'appeler Ethan Joseph Dobrev-Somerhalder. Effectivement, c'est un peu long! Après l'épreuve des soins intensifs -et tout le baratin qui va avec- est passé, Nina et Ian étaient bien avec leur petit bonhomme. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Nina tombe une nouvelle fois enceinte, mais cette fois-ci d'une petite fille. Elle est née quand Ethan avait trois ans. Et cette fois-ci, la grossesse s'est merveilleusement passée! Elle s'appelle Grace Nikolina Dobrev-Somerhalder.._

**_Ethan, fait attention avec ta petite soeur!** cria Ian.

**_Oui papa! Ze l'a porte, zuste!** répondit Ethan.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons..** dit Nina.

**_Oui, on peut être fiers de nous.** répondit Ian.

**_Manaman.** bafouilla Grace. **Bapaba!**

**_Elle est t'op belle ma petite soeur!** s'exclama Ethan.

**_Vous deux vous êtes magnifiques, avec votre maman aussi!** dit Ian, en embrassant sa femme.

**_Comme toi, mon amour.** répondit Nina.

**_Papa, maman, ze t'aime.** bafouilla la petite Grace.

**_Tu as entendu, Nina?!** s'exclama Ian.

**_Oui!** dit-elle en ayant les larmes aux yeux.** Répète mon bébé, encore une fois!** demanda-t-elle à sa fille en la portant.

**_Gagada, hihi!**

**_Ça viendra, ne t'inquiète pas. Le principal c'est qu'on l'ai entendu!** rassura Ian.

**_G'ace, dis Ethan. E-THAN!** demanda le petit garçon à sa sœur.

**_E.. Edhan! **

**_Oui! C'est bien G'ace!**

**_3.. 2 .. 1.. Bonne années, mes amours!** cria Ian.

**_Bonne année Papa, bonne année Maman, bonne année G'ace!** cria de joie Ethan.

**_Gagag annié!** bafouilla encore la petite fille qui ne dormait toujours pas.

**_Bonne année mon coeur, je t'aime.** répondit Nina à minuit pile poil, en embrassant son mari.

** THE END.**  
_


End file.
